caelandriafandomcom-20200214-history
Finnick Underbough
Finnick Underbough *Male *Halfling *Rogue *Neutral Good *4' 1" *44 lbs. *24 years old Origin Fennick as born in the lower regions of Tulgill within Dungannon Province. Fennick is a thief, by circumstance rather than any real choice. He was raised by both his parents. However, for reasons his parents never explained, his entire family never associated with the other halflings in Tulgill. His mother died with Fennick was only 9, wasting away to some unknown sickness. His father, Traven, began to steal to make ends meet, and soon involved Fennick in his thievery. Fennick became accustomed to playing the decoy in a two-person thievery game. Because of his playful nature and youth, he rationalized these escapades away as games, always laughing and giggling as he distracted his marks. As Fennick grew older, his father involved him more and more deeply in thievery, and Fennick became an excellent pickpocket, nimble and quick, and nearly invisible. However, Fennick--without a mother--longed to understand his halfling roots. His father continued to rebuff Fennick's countless questions, and Fennick's desire to leave Tulgill and seek out other halfings only grew. He began sneaking into Tulgill's libraries and book stores and puzzling through halfling histories (as thin and whimsical as they tended to be). As soon as Fennick came of age, he headed west to explore his origins, leaving despite his father's angry protests. As he traveled west, he assembled several other adventurous halflings and headed for the Waste (thought to be, before the Great Calamity, the original homeland of the halflings). The small group was determined to delve into the origin of the halfling race. For the first time in his life, Fennick felt a camaradarie and companionship with others--and in particular, with other halflings. In his adventures traveling west, Fenick used his thievery skills to help his friends... he became a valuable adventurer, and his good nature returned in full force. Then, tragedy struck. Fennick remembered approaching the Waste fromthe southeast. He and his companions were merely a half day's journey from the deep sands. Then... nothing. The next memory Fennick has is waking up on a makeshift sled, being dragged by a dwarf and a hooded drow across a large plain. For what seemed like days, he was pulled along dirt roads and through mountains and forests, aching and moaning in pain. He asked through pitted lips about his other companions... and never received an answer. When Fennick came to his senses, he was in Thurley, at a shrine of Tymora, completely alone. The cleric attending to him informed him that his two rescurers had dragged him into town, poisoned and near death. The two rescuers left Fenick with enough gold to pay for his care, and then disappeared. Nobody has been able to identify the two rescuers, nor indicate where they want. Several months later, Fennick finds himself again living on the streets, this time in Thurley instead of Tulgill. He refuses to return to Tulgill and his father. He hates stealing to get by, but has little else in the way of marketable skills. His good nature is once again somewhat subdued, and he misses the joys of adventuring, but is scared of the failure and loss that ended his campaign toward the Wate. He longs for companionship, and to one day return to his quest to understand the origins of halflings.